Enough
by Sanashiya
Summary: Le baiser n'était pas sentimental. C'était une promesse. C'était assez. Traduction d'une fanfic de Laon Kame. AngstRomance, T, KuroFye.
1. Chapter 1

Hey tous! Bon, voici une fanfiction qui n'est pas de moi, mais de Laon Kame, et que j'ai trouvée tellement bien que j'ai voulu la traduire pour vous. :3 Merci à elle de m'avoir laissé traduire sa fic !! J'ai essayé de faire du mieux que j'ai pu pour retranscrire l'ambiance, mais l'anglais est une si jolie langue ... x3

Si vous voulez lire l'original, cherchez Laon Kame sur et c'est la fanfiction "Enough". Lisez aussi ses autres histoires, en passant, elles sont géniales!

Diclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp et co.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T.

Note: j'espère que vous aimerez! Suivant le soutien que je recevrai, je pourrai peut-être envisager de traduire la suite... °sifflote°. :3 Si vous voyez une phrase ou quoi qui ne fait pas très français, n'hésitez pas à me dire quoi pour que je m'améliore ! x3

* * *

Fye inclina la bouche de Kurogane pour qu'elle rencontre la sienne. Il pouvait sentir les yeux écarlate fixer les siens, et il s'appuya encore plus sur Kurogane, hésitant même alors qu'il mordait doucement de ses crocs de vampire les lèvres rugueuses sur les siennes.

Il savait déjà qu'il serait rejeté. Il s'était déjà préparé au choc.

"- Hé", grogna Kurogane, repoussant Fye – de vingt centimètres, supposa-t-il. C'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait passé tellement de temps à imaginer ce moment qu'il aurait plutôt cru être rejeté à un mètre, voire contre le mur.

Vingt centimètres ? Prometteur.

"- Hé!" Kurogane le secoua légèrement – gentiment, pensa Fye. Bien trop gentiment. Ça n'était pas du tout comme dans ses rêves. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

"- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr. Les mamans et les papas ont tendance à s'embrasser pour se réconcilier souvent, n'est-ce pas?" Il supposa qu'un regard innocent suffirait pour l'instant.

Il savait qu'il serait repoussé après ça.

Ce fut la seule chose qui alla comme il l'avait prévu.

La porte coulissante en papier de riz fut claquée violemment avec le départ de Kurogane, et une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était parti, Fye s'affala sur son siège, fixant d'un oeil vide le magnifique paysage à travers la fenêtre.

La douleur battait sourdement contre sa cage thoracique, presque aussi insupportable que la trahison d'Ashura.

Fye songea que ce n'était pas un refus direct.

Il en avait besoin. Pour tuer cet espoir, il en avait besoin. Savoir que Kurogane refuserait tôt ou tard n'était pas une bonne chose. Cette envie étouffée de voir l'amour mettre_fin_ à sa solitude était trop importante, trop pressante. (1)

Pas alors qu'il venait juste de perdre Ashura à jamais.

Il se mit à rire silencieusement, s'assurant inconsciemment que ce n'était pas un rire trop amer ou trop fort. N'importe qui aurait pu le voir.

Il avait eu le même espoir avec Ashura, cette toute petite étincelle d'espoir qui l'habitait malgré ce qu'il savait.

Peut-être qu'Ashura-ô ne serait pas devenu fou quand il se serait réveillé. Peut-être que sa Majesté serait revenue et l'aurait accueilli avec un sourire. Peut-être...

Peut-être qu'il aurait été pardonné de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse.

_Tu vois,_ se dit-il amèrement, _c'est toi, l'idiot. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Et là, ça n'arrivera pas non plus. _

Et, avec la même voix tourmentée que celle de Yui il y avait si longtemps, il songea: _Parce qu'en vivant, vous apportez le malheur aux autres. Si vous êtes malheureux, les autres seront heureux. _

"- Hé."

Fye sursauta. Il n'avait entendu personne rentrer dans la pièce. C'était dangereux.

Néanmoins, il se tourna vers Kurogane et sourit, les yeux plissés dans ce sourire si travaillé qui s'était brisé si souvent depuis Tôkyô, et encore plus depuis Seles.

"- Est-ce que Papa veut embrasser Maman et améliorer les choses?"

Il voulait que Kurogane s'en aille. Surtout quand il se sentait si seul – non, ce n'était pas de la solitude. C'était de la fragilité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire de faux espoirs à nouveau.

Pas alors que Kurogane était revenu.

Au grognement de dérision du ninja, Fye pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Comme si ça améliorerait les choses."

Est-ce que ça voulait dire...?

"- Ne, est-ce que ça veut dire que si c'était le cas, tu embrasserais maman?" Fye laissa l'espoir s'emparer de lui avant de le détruire brutalement, caché derrière son masque. Il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne hors de contrôle. La dernière fois que ça avait été le cas... Fye évacua ces pensées également. Elles finiraient par briser le masque qu'il avait si méticuleusement créé ces dernières années.

Mais il posa la question tout de même, une décision instantanée qu'il _sut_qu'il n'aurait jamais du prendre dès que les mots dépassèrent ses lèvres:

"- Est-ce que ça veut dire que Papa veut améliorer les choses?" _Tu t'en soucies? _

Il pria pour que Kurogane dise non. Il pouvait supporter d'éprouver un amour non partagé le temps qu'il faudrait. Ça finirait par s'évanouir. Oui, et même si son amour grandissait, et peut-être si un jour il faisait l'erreur de se laisser aller, de toute dire, du moins, ça ne serait pas_maintenant._

"- Arrête avec les questions, le mage. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Fye échangea son sourire contre un autre plus sarcastique, baissant la tête pour que Kurogane ne puisse pas le voir. Il avait répondu à sa question par une autre question.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

Fye serra les poings.

Il voulait que son frère revienne.

Il voulait qu'Ashura-ô, le premier qui l'avait emmené, accepté, _aimé,_ revienne.

Il voulait...

"- Je veux..."

Il ne le dirait pas.

"- ... rien du tout, Papa. Maman a tout ce qu'elle veut!" Son sourire était réapparu, et tapa légèrement Kurogane de façon enfantine pour faire bonne mesure.

Le ninja allait quitter la pièce, à présent. Il partirait avec un soupir de frustration.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Kurogane attrapa sa main et l'approcha de lui.

"- Fye. Réponds-moi."

Il ne pouvait rien cacher, à une telle proximité. Il ne pouvait rien cacher. _Il ne pouvait rien cacher._ Kurogane pouvait clairement lire la surprise sur son visage, clairement lire tout ce qu'il y avait à lire sur son visage pendant ce quart de seconde où il se laissa aller.

Et ça ne lui échapperait pas.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait utilisé son nom.

Il essaya de sourire à nouveau, mais ces yeux savaient déjà. Il lutta contre l'idée d'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce qu'il voulait, juste parce qu'il était_ censé être triste._

Cette pensée le brisa, et il baissa les yeux le plus qu'il lui fut possible, cachant autant de choses qu'il lui fut possible.

Seul.

Il était seul à nouveau. Même si cet homme le tirait et le poussait, il était seul. Il serait _toujours_ seul sans son frère, son jumeau.

Seul._Seul._

Qu'est-ce que Fye avait ressenti, à mourir dans cette tour, tout seul? Comment avait-il pu mourir sachant qu'il ne le reverrait plus? Comment avait-il pu mourir et _le_laisser tout seul?

Il ne sentit pas Kurogane le lâcher. Il ne sentit pas qu'il tremblait.

Et Ashura ? Il avait _aimé_Sa Majesté. Le fait qu'il aie espéré que Fye le tue, lui, la seule personne qui avait jamais été gentil avec lui, la seule personne l'avait réellement compris à ce moment là, était trop dur à supporter.

Et Ashura était mort tout seul dans ce monde. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, de mourir seul?

_Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens qu'il aimait étaient morts seuls?_

Fye vit un pied près du sien, et releva les yeux vers le visage de Kurogane. Il l'avait gravé dans sa mémoire, et à voir ces yeux rouges qui fixaient son oeil à lui d'un air si perturbé, il se demanda quelle expression il avait bien pu montrer sur son visage.

Il se redressa et toucha les lèvres de Kurogane.

Elle étaient rugueuses, gercées, et _chaudes._

Il ne voulait pas que Kurogane meure seul.

... Mais est-ce que le Destin serait d'accord pour qu'il meure avec Kurogane?

Et Fye sut ce qu'il voulait.

Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Kurogane, le mouvement semblant prendre des heures, et contenir des siècles, et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il ressentit un flot d'émotion. Pas nécessairement du bonheur, mais proche de l'euphorie.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il était rejeté.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance si c'était impardonnable.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il se montrait égoïste.

Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était – quelque chose que la Sorcière des Dimensions n'aurait jamais pu exaucer – mourir avec Kurogane.

Le baiser n'était pas sentimental.

C'était une promesse.

C'était assez.

* * *

(1) : cette phrase m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'en suis désolée... :3

Reviews? °yeux de chat Potté° :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tous, désolée d'avoir laissé cette traduction en suspens pendant si longtemps. J'ai été reprise de l'envie soudaine de traduire la suite, qui sait, peut-être que si je reçois des gentilles reviews encourageantes, je serai encore plus motivée pour les autres chapitres ? :D

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et la traduction. :3

* * *

Kurogane était fatigué des mensonges de Fai.

Oui. _ Fai._

Pas "le mage", pas "ce mec emmerdant", "l'idiot", ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Fai.

Ça avait eu l'air tellement déplacé quand il avait repoussé le mage plus loin sur le tatami. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots. Il avait même envisagé d'utiliser son arme, en pointant le visage de Fai comme il l'avait fait au pays d'Oto, mais ça n'aurait pas été assez. Il aurait juste détourné le regard.

Alors il en avait été réduit à utiliser ses mains seulement, à agripper ce poignet si fin, en se demandant au fond de son esprit si Fai reconnaissait qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir.

Il avait ramené le visage de Fai près du sien, et il avait _vu_.

La douleur.

L'hésitation.

L'espoir.

Le désespoir.

Puis, l'inexplicable _tristesse_ qui était la coagulation de tellement de sentiments que Kurogane n'arrivait pas à saisir assez pour les définir, mais qui lui rappelaient tellement lui-même.

_Je vais utiliser ma force pour protéger ce qui est important pour moi._

Fai, au début, n'utilisait jamais sa magie. Kurogane l'observait de près, de tellement près que parfois, il avait envie d'arrêter, parce que le masque était tellement conservé, tellement parfait.

Cependant, il avait vu le minuscule changement. Comment le sourire de Fai était plus lumineux lorsque la princesse retrouvait ses souvenirs. Ils avaient l'air de partager une relation si spéciale que Kurogane se sentait exclu. C'était _lui_, qui regardait Fai, depuis le début.

Mais à ce moment-là, la princesse et Fai résonnaient sur une longueur d'ondes qu'il n'avait jamais pu comprendre.

Après le pays de Piffle, Kurogane était certain que le mage se souciait beaucoup des enfants. Pas nécessairement de lui-même, mais au pays de Shura, il y avait toujours cette expression inquiète qu'il avait pu entrevoir dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

A cette époque, Fai ne pouvait pas parler sans lui.

Ce sentiment de dépendance l'avait hérissé, à ce moment là. C'était énervant de voir que les seuls mots qu'il parvenait à reconnaître venant de la bouche de Fai étaient l'un de ces stupides surnoms, mais à chaque fois, il était accompagné d'un sourire encore plus triste que la fois précédente.

Comment il avait compris que le mage était triste, ça, ça le dépassait. Il l'avait mise sur le compte de cette tendance à scruter la moindre des expressions que Fai montrait.

Puis, dans ce monde avec la mafia, quand Fai avait transpercé Sakura avec l'épée, il l'avait vu pleurer.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de voir le visage de Fai pour que ça hante ses rêves. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin que Fai crie pour qu'il se réveille au milieu de la nuit, l'esprit plein de fantômes. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se pencher vers le lit de Fai pour sentir les tremblements qui étaient la conséquences de ses efforts pour faire ces cauchemars en silence.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir – d'être incapable de protéger quelqu'un d'important. De se sentir responsable pour tout ce qui était arrivé. De se cacher derrière un masque.

A ce moment là, il ne s'en était pas occupé. C'était le problème de l'autre idiot.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que le passé de Fai avait fait toute la différence. Il se souciait de lui déjà avant. Il avait tout de même pris la décision de le faire vivre.

Ça lui avait seulement servi à se décider.

Il ne laisserait pas Fai mourir.

Mais lui, il n'avait jamais été capable de cacher ses vraies émotions aussi facilement que Fai. Avec un peu d'entraînement sur un certain sujet, il pourrait certainement être capable de feindre n'importe quelle émotion qui serait nécessaire. Par exemple, lors d'un combat, personne ne se retenait, même si c'était contre un ami. C'était un combat – il n'y avait pas de zone neutre.

Soit tu gagnes, soit tu perds.

Mais... ça...

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Fai manifeste de la colère, ou de la rancune, ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu mettre son masque en danger. Pas en face de lui, du moins. Et en ressentant l'humeur du mage (de la même façon qu'au pays de Shura), il s'était senti extrêmement confus.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le mage le laisserait capter tant d'émotions en une seule fois.

Et puis, il avait été embrassé. Cependant, c'était totalement différent de la première fois.

Kurogane restait interdit, même alors qu'il aurait du s'y attendre. C'était _lui _ qui était revenu, qui avait amené le visage de Fai contre le sien, et qu'il lui avait _ demandé ce qu'il voulait._

Honnêtement. A ce point là, il n'avait plus de doute ; c'était lui l'idiot, dans cette situation.

Les lèvres contre les siennes, et cette fois, il était sûr que ça n'avait duré que deux secondes, parce que c'était fini trop tôt pour qu'il puisse mémoriser le contenu des yeux de Fai, la solide détermination que Kurogane savait qu'il emporterait dans la tombe. Ce dont il se rappelait était l'insoutenable douceur dans les yeux dorés qui ne l'avaient jamais estimé auparavant . C'était douloureusement similaire au regard que Tomoyo posait sur lui, mais le sien était plus ferme, plus comme une princesse qui ferait confiance à son subordonné.

C'était plus comme la façon qu'avait sa mère de le regarder, et il ressentit un choc poignant le traverser, s'achevant sur une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir à nouveau.

La douleur de vouloir protéger mais sans savoir comment.

Et subitement c'était terminé, Fai se reculait, lui souriant d'une façon plus sincère que tous les sourires qu'il lui avait jamais adressés. Cependant, ce n'était ni une expression de tristesse, ni une expression malicieuse qui fit que Kurogane le regarda deux fois.

C'était...

... De la joie.

Kurogane admit mentalement à nouveau qu'il était un idiot, même s'il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait eu un drôle de bond dans sa poitrine – même s'il ressentait cette fierté d'avoir pu provoquer une telle expression chez Fai.

- Ne, Kuro-tan ? T'es là ? dit Fai en levant une main devant son visage prudemment, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne un coup.

...

Kurogane se frappa mentalement. Il était idiot de le regarder comme s'il voyait un étrange phénomène. C'était juste Fai qui souriait, comme il le faisait tout le temps.

Il leva une main qu'il passa une fois sur ses lèvres, en grognant:

- Je suis là.

_Je serai toujours là._

Fai souriait à nouveau.

Un ange passa avant que Fai ne le pousse du bout des doigts.

A cet instant, Kurogane se jura, si jamais il voulait le taquiner au sujet du baiser, il...

- Kurogane, j'ai faim.

Kurogane ne comprit pas tout à fait le sous-entendu de la phrase avant que le sourire de Fai ne diminue.

_Du sang._

La voix hésitante de Fai résonna à nouveau.

- Je peux... ?

Il n'avait jamais demandé, auparavant.

- Pas besoin de demander. Contente-toi de mordre, bougonna-t-il en offrant son bras valide.

Fai lui sourit, en montrant pour la première fois une expression enjouée lors de cet acte.

Puis il but.

xXxXx

Ça faisait une semaine depuis que le gamin était parti via le cerisier. Cet enfoiré de Seishiro l'avait transporté quelque part, et son frère cadet était parti presque le jour d'après.

Tomoyo et Sôma l'avaient informé des changements au Japon, ou plutôt, leur manque. C'était totalement paisible, encore plus que quand il était parti. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ce soit tranquille, considérant que son absence signifiait l'absence de l'homme le plus fort du Japon. Il supposa que son entraînement des nouvelles recrues avait suffi (même si ça l'avait pourtant conduit à leur casser la figure).

Le manjuu blanc refusait de partir, argumentant que si Shaolan reviendrait certainement de la façon dont il était parti, et que s'ils s'en allaient, il n'y aurait aucune garantie qu'ils puissent revenir.

Ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

Ça lui avait donné plus de temps pour réfléchir. Le sujet du départ avait troublé Kurogane dès qu'il avait revu Tomoyo, penchée sur lui après qu'il se soit réveillé, constatant la perte de son bras.

Il devait toujours tuer ce connard qui avait tué sa mère. Cependant...

Il avait prévu depuis le début du voyage de revenir ici, et maintenant qu'il y était, il restait nerveux. Etait-ce nécessaire de partir à nouveau une fois que le gamin serait de retour avec la princesse ? C'était sa maison. Partir parce quelqu'un en était simplement obligé...

Le problème était que ce n'était plus "simplement obligé". Par un coup sadique du sort, il s'était attaché au gamin et à la princesse et à Fai et au voyage qui lui avait permis de rencontrer des gens pour tester sa force. Il savait déjà que rester au Japon signifiait rester le même. S'il restait au Japon, c'était pour protéger Tomoyo. C'était la seule personne qui le retenait ici.

_Kurogane, as-tu compris le sens de la vraie force ?_

Inconsciemment, il toucha son poignet, faisant courir ses doigts sur la petite cicatrice due aux crocs de vampire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, la vraie force ? Qu'est-ce que voulait dire par là ? La force venait avec l'entraînement, pas avec la compréhension.

_Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas donné de définition? _

- Kurogane, Tomoyo-hime t'appelle, dit Fai, sa tête apparaissant derrière les portes coulissantes, son visage étonnamment vide de tout sourire.

Kurogane soupira, assis sur le sol près de la fenêtre, jetant un regard scrutateur au magicien avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Fai l'accompagna sans un mot, son yukata blanc seyant étrangement bien à l'expression de son visage.

Avec seul le son de leurs pas sur le sol de bois, Kurogane commença:

- Fai.

C'était stupéfiant de voir les émotions qui traversèrent son visage à la mention de son nom. Ça valait presque l'inconfortable sensation qui picotait sa langue.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Fai sans sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait, ce baiser ?

Kurogane fut presque sur le point de rougir – il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de gêne avant. Cependant, _juste _ parce qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience dans le monde de l'intimité ne signifiait pas que ça serait différent du reste.

Il fut un peu surpris du manque de choc sur le visage de Fai, mais sa réponse fut bien plus frustrante:

- Tu vas devoir le trouver tout seul, Kurogane.

Il avait atteint la salle du trône de la princesse, et Fai sourit de son sourire faux, agita la main, et s'éloigna.

Est-ce que _quelqu'un _ finirait par lui donner une réponse claire ?


End file.
